Betrayed, Beloved
by Serena Cullen
Summary: Bella trai Edward com Jacob. E ele descobre. E agora? O que será que Bella estará disposta a fazer para recuperar o amor de sua vida?
1. Stupid, Stupid!

**1. Stupid, Stupid!**

Eu sou uma idiota. Eu sei, isso não é e nem nunca foi grande novidade. Mas agora, exatamente nesse momento, eu tenho certeza que eu sou a pessoa mais idiota do PLANETA. Como é que eu pude fazer isso? Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Ah, peraí, essa eu sei. Eu sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que trai o namorado mais lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito do mundo, aquele por qual TODAS dariam a vida para ter. Mas é claro, do jeito que eu sou BURRA, é lógico que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria estragar tudo.

Eu vou explicar. Numa maldita noite, Edward foi caçar. Era uma sexta feira. Só que, como ele fora com Emmett, eu sabia que demoraria mais, já que Emmett é sempre exagerado em suas caçadas. No sábado, ele ainda não estava de volta. É claro, eu estava com saudades, mas ainda assim, não tinha nenhum motivo plausível para dizer não a Charlie quando ele me chamou para ir com ele à La Push, visitar Billy e Jacob, em vez de ir à casa dos Cullen para ficar com o meu namorado, que estava ausente.

Era dia de jogo de basquete, então logo Charlie e Billy se sentaram à frente da TV para assistir. Não querendo ser mal-educada, sentei-me ao lado de Jacob, e comi um pouco do famoso peixe frito de Harry Clearwater.

- Onde tem água? - Perguntei ao Jake, já que o peixe tinha me deixado com um pouco de sede.

- Tem na geladeira – Ele me respondeu com seu sorriso onipresente – Mas tá quente. Porque você não bebe um pouco da cerveja?

Por essa eu não esperava. Charlie, que ouviu o último trecho da conversa, não se demorou em responder.

- Pode beber, filha. – Nossa, que pai _legal_. – Só não exagere. Mas pode deixar que eu dirijo na volta.

- Tá, pai.

Peguei uma lata, meio relutante, sem saber o que esperar dela. Ora, Bella! Era só uma lata, que mal iria fazer? E então eu provei um gole. O gosto era estranho, meio amargo, mas ainda assim tomei um gole maior, só neste instante percebendo que a minha sede era maior do que eu imaginava.

Logo a lata estava vazia. Nossa, que sede. Abri mais uma lata, sem esperar por permissão, apenas com pressa para aplacar a maldita sede inexplicável. A lata que logo secou também, e, graças a Deus, a sede parecia ter passado.

Fiquei mais um tempo conversando com amenidades com Jacob, meio zonza, por causa da bebida, mas ninguém parecia ter notado. Então Jacob me puxou pela mão, para me levar à garagem, para que eu visse os progressos que havia feito no seu Volkswagen Rabbit 1986.

Com Jacob segurando a minha mão, a probabilidade de uma queda era menor, mais ainda assim, tudo parecia girar por causa da bebida, além da minha habitual falta de coordenação.

Quando chegamos à garagem, Jake me chamou pra entrar no carro, para que eu visse o rádio que ele havia consertado. Sentamos-nos no banco de trás, para conversar melhor, já que o carro era tão pequeno.

Ficamos um tempo conversando banalidades, sobre como iam a escola, os amigos, etc. E então de repente eu espirrei. E foi um espirro enorme. Jake começou a rir de mim, e, na verdade, até que era engraçado. Eu ri também.

Quando finalmente paramos de rir, houve algo. Nossos rostos estavam perigosamente próximos, e a minha cabeça estava terrivelmente confusa. O que fazer?

Não conseguia pensar, muito menos agir. E, quando eu dei por mim, Jacob estava me beijando. Isso era... Confuso. Eu queria parar, pois eu já tinha namorado, e eu o amava, amava muito, mais até do que a minha própria vida, que eu lhe daria de bom grado se ele assim pedisse. Mas... Jacob era diferente. Desde que o conheci eu senti algo estranho, uma espécie de amizade fraterna inexplicável.

E o seu beijo era tão... Quente. Não que eu não fervesse todas as vezes que Edward me beijava, mas ainda assim a temperatura de sua língua, de sua boca, de seu corpo, era muito fria. Não que eu me incomodasse.

E havia também mais alguma coisa. Talvez o fato de Jake ser um humano, de sangue quente, o que já seria absurdamente diferente, já que o único cara que eu já havia beijado na vida era um vampiro.

Mas Jake não se contentava apenas com beijar, não, ele queria mais. Num segundo de sanidade, tentei afastá-lo empurrando o seu peito com as mãos, mas ele entendeu isso como um sinal de incentivo para que ele continuasse.

E ele continuou, e como continuou. Suas mãos saíram de meus cabelos, e foram parar na minha cintura, depois na minha barriga, e então por baixo da minha blusa. E então se afastaram.

Enquanto eu pensava que estava livre, Jake tirava a camisa. Uau, que músculos. Queria ter a força para poder me mexer, mas eu parecia estar completamente paralisada, tudo o que podia fazer era respirar, ou melhor, hiperventilar.

Jacob voltou a me beijar, e as suas mãos votaram a percorrer pelo meu corpo, viajando lentamente, até que elas se seguraram à alguma coisa: minha blusa, que logo foi puxada pela minha cabeça, revelando o meu sutiã azul. Se eu pudesse corar mais do que já estava corada, não vermelho-tomate, mas vermelho maçã-do-amor, eu o faria, certamente.

Mas que fraca eu era, não conseguia nem ao menos balbuciar um 'não' que me libertaria. Devia ser culpa da cerveja que ele me havia feito tomar. Mas pensar em me culpar ou culpar ele certamente só pioraria as coisas, então eu resolvi simplesmente não pensar, antes que a minha cabeça explodisse enquanto ele passava a mão por cima do bojo do meu sutiã.

Mas quando eu finalmente consegui reunir forças para olhar para Jacob, as mãos dele já estavam longe, mais precisamente, na sua... Calça.

Oh, não, pelo amor de Deus, _alguém me ajude_!

- Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Charlie me chamar ao longe – Já está tarde, nós temos que ir.

Wow, isso sim parecia um milagre, minhas preces haviam sido atendidas.

Nessa hora, Jake saiu rapidamente de cima de mim, com um sorriso no rosto, sorrindo para mim, com o que talvez fosse o seu 'sorriso encantador'. Não funcionou. Não mesmo.

Depois de ele se afastar, foi infinitamente mais fácil pensar com clareza. E o quê eu pensava? Ah, acredite, seriam palavrões demais para uma só noite. O ódio transbordava por meu sangue, e eu sabia que ele podia ver isso em meus olhos, mas estava tão 'feliz' que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de se importar.

Peguei a minha blusa sem dizer nada, e a vesti o mais rápido que pude. Saí do carro num átimo, me parabenizando internamente por não tropeçar ou cair. Isso estragaria a minha saída.

Charlie me esperava na frente da casa, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto e olhos brilhantes que eu fingi não perceber. E foi assim durante todo o caminho de volta, Charlie sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mas sem falar nada.

Era notável a preferência que Charlie fazia questão de mostrar que tinha por Jacob. Edward era rico, bonito e filho de um respeitável médico, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Mas Jake era filho de Billy Black, melhor amigo de Charlie desde a sua adolescência, e isso realmente contava alguma coisa em sua cabeça.

Ao chegar em casa, saí do carro e fui direto para o meu quarto, sem dizer nem 'Boa Noite'. Peguei a minha nécessaire e fui tomar um banho. Demorei o máximo que pude, tentando me acalmar e imaginando como lidaria com isso na manhã seguinte.

Depois que saí do banho, o qual eu ainda acreditava ter sido curto, eu sequei e escovei meu cabelo. Meu reflexo no espelho parecia doentiamente pálido. Mais pálido até do que quando eu desmaiei na aula de Biologia na qual foi feita uma tipagem sanguínea. Eu odiava ver sangue.

Fui para o meu quarto e vesti um velho pijama de flanela, com pressa para ir dormir e entrar em um mundo onde talvez eu pudesse me esquecer da minha péssima noite. Mas ainda assim com medo do que eu viria a sonhar.

E eu temia com razão. No meu sonho, eu beijava Edward, mas, quando as suas mãos tocavam a minha cintura, estavam quentes, não como as mãos de um vampiro deveriam ser, e quando eu abri os olhos, não era Edward, e sim Jacob, aquele que eu beijava. Quando eu me desvencilhei dele, o pesadelo foi ainda pior: Edward via tudo, e me fitava com um olhar reprovador e decepcionado.

Finalmente abri os olhos para a manhã chuvosa de Domingo. A primeira coisa que vi foi um par de olhos dourados me encarando.

**N/A: Oiii, povo! Booom, essa é a minha primeira Fic, então eu espero que vc's gostem, a idéia apareceu na minha cabeça quando eu tava esperando um táxi, e não é que era boa? Resolvi postar. Enjoy!**


	2. After All

**2. After All**

- Bella. – Ele sussurrou meu nome e sorriu. – Bom Dia.

Ah, Meu Deus. Será que ele já sabia? Não, talvez não, ele com certeza não estaria tão feliz em me ver. Mas então, eu lhe contaria ou não?

Era melhor não. O que aconteceu com Jacob foi insensato, inpensado e irresponsável. Mas ainda assim, não mudava nem um pouquinho do que eu sentia por Edward. E a minha decisão já estava tomada. Eu nunca mais falaria com Jacob na minha vida. Estava decidida a apagar este incidente da minha memória.

- Oi – Eu me espreguicei e sorri – Estava com saudades.

- Eu também – Suas mãos tomaram a minha cintura, e então ele me beijou.

No momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus, minhas preocupações viraram pó, e Edward era tudo o que estava em minha cabeça.

Esse era um daqueles momentos, quando Edward me beijava, onde a minha maior preocupação era respirar, e só.

De alguma maneira, eu sabia que nada daquilo mudaria a minha relação com Edward. Ou talvez eu estivesse andando demais com Alice, e já estivesse querendo ver o futuro, como ela fazia.

Separei-me de Edward para respirar. Wow, eu estava tonta. Como é que ele fazia _isso_?

- Espere – Eu disse. Enquanto minha cabeça girava, Edward tentou abafar uma risada.

- Não sou tão perigoso assim, - Ele perguntou – Sou?

- Mais do que imagina – Eu o abracei – E eu te amo, a propósito.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. – Ao mesmo tempo em que a culpa tomava conta de mim pelo que eu tinha feito, eu me esquecia do mundo, no momento em que Edward me beijava novamente.

- Vamos descer, você precisa tomar o seu café-da-manhã. – Eu iria até a Lua se ele me pedisse, sem dúvida alguma.

- Tudo bem – Eu assenti – Me espere lá embaixo, preciso de um minuto humano.

- Claro, claro. – Ele riu, enquanto disparava escada abaixo mais rápido do que eu poderia enxergar, ou até mesmo imaginar ser possível.

Peguei a minha nécessaire e fui para o banheiro, não me demorando muito no banho, mas ainda assim tendo tempo para pensar na besteira que eu havia feito.

É claro que eu estava desorientada pela cerveja, mas será possível que só ela fosse a responsável pelo sumiço da minha voz e da minha força de vontade? Tinha que ser, era impossível que Jake me deixasse daquele jeito, sem poder falar ou me mexer. Eu realmente nunca mais falaria com aquele idiota.

Quando desci, senti o cheiro de panquecas e café. Wow, será que o meu namorado poderia ser mais perfeito?

- Fiz panquecas para você – Ele sorriu para mim – Espero que goste.

- Impossível não gostar – Eu sorri de orelha a orelha – E você também fez café.

- Prefere com ou sem leite, – Perguntava em um tom engraçado, como que imitando um mordomo – Madame? – E tinha uma expressão hilária no rosto também.

- Com leite – Nós gargalhamos juntos, com a minha imitação de uma perua esnobe – Por favor, Edward.

- Se a senhora assim deseja – Ele fez uma mesura, e colocou leite no meu café.

Tudo estava delicioso, claro, não havia nada que Edward não fizesse melhor do que qualquer pessoa no mundo. E ele era só meu. Sorri com este pensamento, e Edward não deixou passar em branco:

- O que é engraçado? – Ele perguntou com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Você faz tudo melhor do que qualquer ser humano que eu conheça. – Expliquei, ecoando meus pensamentos.

- E é tudo só para você – Enquanto dizia isso, ele se levantou, e veio em minha direção. – Eu te amo Bella – Ele sussurrou em meu pescoço, enquanto traçava um caminho de beijos até a minha boca.

Se eu não estivesse sentada, e se Edward não estivesse me segurando, eu certamente teria caído, dado o magnetismo que Edward exercia sobre mim, me fazendo derreter.

***

O resto da semana passou de maneira quase normal, apenas sendo alterada por momentos incapacitantes de culpa, que aconteciam quando eu sabia, e Edward demonstrava, o quanto me amava, e eu sabia que eu não merecia, e, por esse amor, eu deveria ter lutado contra a força dos braços de Jacob.

Mas seu procurava evitar pensar nisso, esperando que Edward não notasse, e perguntasse o motivo de minha repentina angústia.

Mas a parte boa é que Edward iria sair para caçar novamente no próximo fim de semana, e dessa vez, eu iria ficar na casa dos Cullen, com Alice e Rosalie.

Boa entre aspas, é claro, já que Edward estaria longe de mim, mas ainda assim, não seria completamente aflitivo, já eu teria as garotas por perto, e talvez até para pedir alguns conselhos.

Ou não, já que Edward poderia ouvir os pensamentos delas. Não, definitivamente não, isso não pode acontecer.

**N/A: Oii denooovo! Aí, mais um capítulo, meio pequeno, mas ainda assim é um capítulo! Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo, HAHAHAHAH. Me aguardem, e não esqueçam das reviews ;D**


	3. Oh, Damn!

**3. Oh, Damn!**

Mas, em vez de ficar me remoendo por causa do idiota do Jacob, eu resolvi me divertir com Alice e Rosalie. Uma noite só de garotas seria divertido, com certeza.

E assim foi. Nós assistimos um filme sobre rebeldia, 'Aos Treze', com Evan Rachel Wood e Nikki Reed. Nossa, aquela Nikki era mesmo bonita. Poderia até ser parecida com a Rosalie, se esta fosse morena. Rimos muito deste fato.

Depois, eu fui dormir, estava exausta. Mas no sábado eu acordei cedo, e então partimos para a continuação da festa. Pintamos as unhas, das mãos e dos pés, fomos à Seattle, e fizemos algumas compras.

Eu sei, isso é completamente o oposto de mim. Mas eu faria qualquer coisa para ocupar a minha memória e esquecer do 'incidente' em La Push.

Voltamos à Mansão Cullen por volta das 18h, o que as garotas consideravam ser cedo, mas eu insisti em voltar, ansiando por ver Edward, que logo estaria de volta.

Estávamos no quarto de Alice, experimentando as roupas novas, e de repente uma batida suave nos distraiu.

- Entre Edward – Disseram Alice e Rosalie em uníssono, rindo.

A expressão no rosto de Edward era estranha, meio raivosa, mas sua testa estava vincada, como que se estivesse tentando se controlar.

- Bella – Ele falou, sua voz inexpressiva. – Podemos conversar em particular?

- Claro – Eu falei, meio temerosa sobre qual assunto o faria ficar tão nervoso.

Segui Edward até o seu quarto, no terceiro andar, e sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá de couro enorme que ele mantinha lá. O clima estava pesado, e eu não fazia idéia, ou preferia não imaginar, o motivo de tudo isso.

- Então... Sobre o quê você queria conversar? – Eu perguntei, tomando coragem por causa da minha curiosidade, que me deixava aflita e ansiosa.

- Bella. – Ele falou, por baixo da sua respiração. – Você foi à La Push no fim de semana passado, quando eu estava caçando com Emmett, certo? – Ele despejou a sua pergunta rapidamente, da maneira que eu lembrava que ele fazia quando estava muito nervoso.

- Fui – Eu lhe respondi, temendo o que aconteceria em seguida – Havia um jogo de basquete e Billy convidou a mim e a Charlie para assistir com ele, e eu não vi motivo nenhum para recusar. – Enquanto eu falava, Edward respirava fundo, como se estivesse sem ar, embora nem ao menos precisasse respirar. Talvez estivesse tentando se acalmar, era o mais provável.

Então ele já sabia. Era isso. Ele ia terminar comigo, porque eu não passava de uma vadia que não sabia dizer não a um cara. Mas Edward não diria com essas palavras, ele era educado demais para me ofender de tal maneira. Ou talvez assim eu acreditasse, talvez ele me tratasse como um cavalheiro por eu ser alguém que ele amava. Mas agora, que eu o havia traído, que respeito ele me devia? Nenhum.

- E você também não viu motivo nenhum para se afastar de Jacob quando ele começou a lhe beijar? – Embora eu fizesse idéia do que Edward falaria, as palavras me feriram mais do que eu esperava. Edward notou a minha expressão chocada, e continuou falando – Ou o quê, você pensou que eu não descobriria? Sinto muito Bella, mas está enganada, por que mesmo estando a mais de 2km da fronteira de La Push, era praticamente impossível de não ouvir os gritos dos pensamentos de Jacob, e mais impossível ainda de não ver as imagens do que aconteceu naquele dia, que ele fazia questão de pensar o tempo todo!

Era agora, o momento em que ele dizia que eu era a criatura mais vil e repulsiva sobre a face da terra, e me expulsaria de sua casa. Com toda a razão, eu acho.

- Apenas diga-me, Bella – Sua voz estava um pouco mais controlada agora – Você tentou afastá-lo?

- Não - Eu disse, já em meio a soluços e lágrimas. Não poderia mentir para Edward – Eu não tentei afastá-lo, Edward.

Queria que ele acabasse logo com tudo isso, assim eu poderia ir para casa me afundar em lágrimas, e voltar a viver a minha vida ordinária tal como ela era antes de eu conhecê-lo.

- Ótimo – Ele falou, a sua voz fria como gelo, e tão cortante quanto – Alice vai levá-la para casa.

- Tudo bem – Eu murmurei, sabendo que ele ouviria. – Adeus.

Quando eu abri a porta de seu quarto, Alice já estava lá, esperando por mim, triste e desolada como uma criança sem presentes no Natal. Eu apenas a segui em direção à garagem, e a esperei pegar o seu Porsche Turbo 911, que cantou pneu na minha frente, abrindo a porta.

- Eu sinto muito – Ela falou, realmente desolada.

- Você já sabia? – Eu precisava saber, não importava o quanto isso doesse e me machucasse.

- Já – Ela admitiu – Mas eu bloqueei os meu pensamentos para que Edward não descobrisse. Se você não havia contado, então eu não contaria também. – Ela sorriu, um sorriso de desculpas.

- Obrigada, Alice. – Eu agradeci, sendo sincera no eu dizia. – Muito obrigada mesmo, Alice.

- De nada, Bella. – Ela tentava manter a sua voz agradável – Você quer conversar sobre isso?

- A-acho q-que s-sim. – Eu gaguejei, percebendo que já estava chorando novamente.

- Ah, não chore, Bella, por favor – Alice me reconfortava – Se não está tudo bem, é porque ainda não acabou, lembre-se disso. Vai passar, vai passar. – A essa hora, ela não dirigia mais, apenas me abraçava.

- E-eu n-não q-queria. – Já não respirava mais, de tanto chorar. – E-eu n-não conseg-gui p-parar.

- Vamos, acalme-se – Ela dava leves tapinhas nas minhas costas – Não acabou, Edward não terminou com você, ele apenas não sabe como reagir e está nervoso. Você vai ver como as coisas vão se ajeitar.

- O que você vê no futuro? – Eu já não chorava mais, agora meus olhos ardiam. – O que Edward fará?

- Eu não sei, a mente dele está confusa demais. – Ela me respondeu. – Mas me conte, o que houve em La Push?

- Eu fui à La Push, assistir o jogo de basquete com Charlie, Billy e Jake. – Eu respirei fundo. – E bebi um pouco de cerveja, e fiquei meio desorientada, e Jacob me levou à garagem, para que eu visse o rádio novo de seu carro, e, quando nós estávamos dentro do carro, eu espirrei, e nós rimos, claro que eu já estava muito tonta, e aí Jake me beijou, os nossos rostos estavam tão próximos... Eu não consegui impedi-lo, estava tonta demais para isso, e eu não conseguia pensar, e mesmo que eu conseguisse fazer alguma coisa, eu duvido muito que conseguiria, porque uma hora eu tentei empurrá-lo, e ele me beijou com ainda mais força, e eu desisti de tentar.

- Nossa, você deve ter se sentido muito mal mesmo. – Ela falou, e cada palavra soou tão sincera que até me surpreendi.

- E-eu pensava em Edward, e eu sabia que era errado, mas não consegui pará-lo... Foi simplesmente doloroso demais saber que eu havia decepcionado Edward... – Eu me lamentava sem parar. – Ainda bem que Charlie chegou e me tirou de lá...

- Como assim?! – Alice parecia alarmada. – Ele viu vocês juntos?

- Não, ele apenas me chamou de longe, e Jacob parou, aí sim eu consegui fugir dali. – Eu respirava, tentando baixar a minha freqüência cardíaca. – Eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que eu nunca mais falo com o Jacob!

- Claro, claro. – Ela dizia. – Eu prometo que eu vou lhe ajudar a recuperar a confiança de Edward, querida, nós vamos conseguir. – Seu tom era maternal, e isso me acalmou.

Naquele momento, chegamos à casa de Charlie, e eu desci do carro, esperando que os segundos se passassem mais rápido, e desejando que a Segunda-Feira chegasse logo. Eu já sentia saudades de Alice, e de Edward então, parecia impossível que eu sobrevivesse ao resto do meu desastroso fim de semana.

Graças a Deus, o Domingo não se demorou e a Segunda-Feira logo chegou. Saí cedo de casa, e cheguei cedo demais à escola, resultando em um tempo ocioso que eu usei para me lembrar de momentos meus e de Edward. Era doloroso, infinitamente doloroso, mas eu sentia sua falta, e isso era a única coisa que me impedia de me desesperar e cair no choro.

O sinal bateu e eu segui para a aula, hipnotizada. O tempo parecia não passar, mas a hora do almoço finalmente chegou. Quando eu entrei no refeitório, Alice e Rosalie já estavam sentadas em uma mesa afastada, com as onipresentes bandejas intocadas de comida à frente delas.

Peguei apenas uma garrafa de limonada e fui me sentar com elas. Estava terrivelmente ansiosa por saber qual era o plano que elas tinham para me juntar com Edward novamente.

A hora do almoço pareceu fluir tão rapidamente que até me espantei, devido ao tempo que havia esperado pela sua chegada. Não discutimos sobre o plano, já que Edward também estava no refeitório, e sem dúvida ouviria. Marcamos de nos encontrar em minha casa depois da aula para discutir tudo em segurança.

Minha ansiedade só fez aumentar, mas pelo menos não precisei dirigir o caminho de volta para casa; Alice fez isso por mim.

Já no meu quarto, longe que outros ouvidos inumanamente apurados, discutimos o plano, seus pormenores e restrições. Ele entraria em ação na Sexta-Feira, assim que acabassem as aulas.

O tempo se arrastava tristemente, devido ao fato de eu nem ao menos falar com Edward, mas eu sabia, em algum lugar no fundo do meu coração, que eu mudaria essa situação. Ele que me aguardasse.

**N/A: Emocionante, não? Bella parece que finalmente vai tomar uma atitude, _será_?Bom, tudo depende de mim, e, bom, eu já sei o que vai acontecer. Só continuem lendo e mandando reviews, PLEASE.**


	4. The Revenge Is Coming

**4. The Revenge Is Coming...**

O sinal bateu, e eu estava livre. Livre para sair da escola, e livre para ir com Alice e Rosalie no Porsche amarelo berrante até Seattle, para mais uma sessão de compras exaustivas. Mas dessa vez era pra valer. Iríamos colocar o plano em prática, e seria algo trabalhoso, complicado, difícil e doloroso. Mas eu o seguiria sem reclamar, se ele me trouxesse Edward de volta.

Chegamos a Seattle e fomos direto para o Shopping. Passamos por um sem-número de lojas, cada uma mais extravagante do que a outra. Chanel, Dior, Marc Jacobs e o meu pior pesadelo: Victoria's Secret.

Quando saímos do Shopping, carregando mais sacolas do que uma humana comum suportaria, fomos a um Hotel-Spa para que eu me preparasse e passasse a noite lá.

Eu pintei as unhas, desta vez de um vermelho sangue, seguindo a dica de Alice, para provocar ao máximo. Cortei o cabelo, não muito, só aparei as pontas, hidratei e fiz uma escova.

No dia seguinte, depois de uma noite de sono que teria sido absolutamente relaxante se eu não estivesse não nervosa, eu fui para a pior parte: depilação.

Meu Deus, será que elas tinham que mandar depilar TUDO? "Sim" elas disseram sorrindo, me convencendo. Elas certamente fariam tudo o que estivesse ao alcance delas para que Edward e eu voltássemos a ficar juntos, dessa vez para sempre.

Um massagem depois me deixou mais relaxada. Os óleos essências eram de Lavanda e Frésia, uma exigência de Alice. Eu sorri para o perfume, era realmente delicioso.

Voltamos para a Mansão, entrando sorrateiramente, para que não fôssemos vistas por ninguém que pudesse ter os seus pensamentos expostos a Edward, não poderíamos estragar a surpresa a esta altura.

Fomos para o quarto de Rosalie, felizes por constatar que não havia ninguém em casa. Esme e Carlisle haviam saído para uma noite romântica, Alice me dissera, e Edward, Jasper e Emmett estavam caçando.

Seguimos em frente com o plano, colocando o CD 'The Fame', da Lady GaGa, no CD player, enquanto trocávamos de roupa. Alice colocou um Baby Doll de seda rosa bebê e Rosalie uma camisola de renda preta. Mas elas insistiram para que eu usasse apenas um sutiã e uma calcinha azul-marinho, alegando que eu às agradeceria mais tarde.

Quando 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' começou a tocar, já estávamos dançando e pulando como um grupo de adolescentes comuns faria. Dançávamos e cantávamos loucamente, sem pensar em nada.

Quando já estávamos nos entregando à batida de 'BoysBoysBoys', alguém deve ter batido à porta, mas eu não ouvi, e Alice abriu, mas eu não me preocupei em olhar quem era. Só continuei dançando em cima da cama só de lingerie.

- Bella. – Rosalie olhava para o porta, e, seguindo o seu olhar, encontrei o de Edward, que me fitava com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ótimo, o plano estava funcionando.

- Edward. – Eu disse, lançando-o um sorriso que Alice dizia ser sedutor. – Oi.

- Ahn... Será que nós podíamos...conversar? – A incerteza tingia a sua voz, deixando-o tentadoramente encantador.

- Claro.

Eu o segui até o seu quarto, me lembrando da última vez que havia feito esse caminho, lutando contra as lágrimas que acompanhavam o desespero dessa lembrança.

**N/A: Whoa! Parece que agora as coisas finalmente vão esquentaaar! Já tô até suando aqui... Vou logo avisando: Se você não gosta de Lemons, pare por aqui mesmo! E, a propósito, sou fã da Lady GaGa sim. E da Christina Aguilera Também. E Paramore. vou parar por aqui. Reviews!**


	5. I Don't Want This Moment To Ever End

**5. I D****on't Want This Moment To Ever End**

Mas agora era A hora. Era a hora da Conversa. E eu estava pronta, e confiante. Ergui a cabeça e entrei no seu quarto, e, quando vi a expressão no seu rosto, enquanto se sentava o amplo sofá de couro preto, senti vontade de rir. Estava meio envergonhado, talvez, acho que pelo fato de eu está só com roupa de baixo. Eu até me envergonharia se a sua expressão não fosse tão engraçada, e se eu não me lembrasse da última vez que me sentei naquele sofá.

Lutei contra as lágrimas e contra o riso, me perguntando o motivo dessa bizarra combinação. Talvez o nervosismo pelo que estava por vir.

- O quê você está fazendo aqui? – Ele me perguntou, sua voz numa tentativa fracassada de hostilidade.

- Estou me divertindo com as minhas melhores amigas, se você não percebeu. – Isso! Impetuosa, como elas haviam me instruído. Eu estava conseguindo.

- De Lingerie? – Ele se permitiu olhar para o meu corpo por apenas um segundo, e eu notei que ele se arrependeu quase que imediatamente. Foi difícil para ele desviar o olhar.

- É. O que você tem a ver com isso? – Nossa, eu era voa nisso. Má. Provocante.

- Nada. – Ele admitiu. – Mas...Bella? – Seus olhos, de um ouro líquido hipnotizante desviaram o meu foco por um momento.

- Sim? – Foco, Bella, foco.

- Olha, eu sei que eu fui duro com você semana passada, mas... – Era incrível. A união do seu olhar desolado, mais a sua mão que passeava por seu cabelo como um sinal de nervosismo, mas a sua relutância, a luta com as palavras. Era simplesmente encantador e adorável. – Eu não sabia o que pensar... E depois eu vi a mente de Alice, vi a conversa que vocês tiveram e... Eu gostaria de saber se você estaria disposta a me perdoar por ter sido tão idiota na semana passada.

- Edward... – Eu o olhei por baixo dos cílios, tentando me fazer de difícil e sedutora ao mesmo tempo antes de responder. – É claro que eu te perdôo!

Dito isso, não esperei por sua reação, e o abracei impetuosamente. Ele retribuiu o meu abraço, traçando beijos por minha clavícula, meu pescoço, meu queixo, e, finalmente, a minha boca. Esse beijo era diferente. Era mais intenso e meio descuidado. Então, na sua surpreendente velocidade de vampiro, nós já estávamos na cama de ferro batido que eu não havia me dado ao trabalho de notar. Devia ser uma nova aquisição, embora eu não soubesse o porquê de uma cama no quarto de um vampiro; eles não dormem.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – Ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiada.

Ah, Edward, eu também. – Eu respondi, com algo que parecia ser a mistura de um murmúrio e um gemido.

Naquele momento, eu queria Edward, e sabia que ele também me queria. E isso me incentivou a abrir os primeiros botões de sua camisa. Mas, antes que eu pudesse continuar, a camisa já estava no chão e a calça de Edward já seguia pelo mesmo caminho.

- Você estava incrível dançando lá – Ele me disse, e naquele momento, eu não duvidei do que ele dizia.

- Aaah. – Era tudo o que eu conseguia pronunciar. Então eu coloquei os meus braços para trás, tentando abrir o meu sutiã

Suas mãos me deteram, impedindo-me de continuar, enquanto ele lentamente parava de me beijar.

- Você tem certeza? – Ele olhava no fundo dos meus olhos, com o rosto sério.

Não conseguia responder, então apenas o beijei. Passei a minha perna pela cintura dele quando percebi que as suas ágeis mão já haviam aberto o meu sutiã, que jazia jogado no chão.

Nossos beijos se tornaram intensos, cada vez mais, enquanto Edward me girava e me colocava por cima dele. De onde estava, eu podia claramente notar a sua 'excitação', mas não me envergonhei, apenas passei as minhas mãos por seu peito, tentando inutilmente arranhá-lo, enquanto o beijava ferozmente.

Minhas mãos foram descendo, lentamente, e descendo, até que chegaram no elástico da sua boxer preta. Mas não se deteram. Elas continuaram descendo, e levaram a boxer junto. Ele me ajudou, atirando-a longe. Logo depois dela, foi-se a última peça de roupa que eu vestia, minha calcinha.

Edward me girou denovo, posicionando por cima de mim. Agora era a sua vez. E ele não perdeu tempo. Suas mãos logo estavam nos meus seios, e, não sei se pelo seu toque ou pela temperatura, eu gemi. Sonoramente.

Sendo incentivado por mim, ele colocou a sua boca sobre o meu seio direito. Isso me fez gritar. Porque Edward tinha que ser tão bom em tudo? Seu toque era tão prazeroso que eu pensei que iria morrer. Mas não, eu apenas fui até o paraíso. Ainda viva.

Mas Edward não me deixaria assim. Ele conseguiu me deixar ainda mais excitada, quando tirou uma das mão de meus seios e a colocou na minha...hm, você sabe onde. Seus dedos começaram a me estimular rapidamente, e cada vez mais forte. À essa altura, eu não apenas gemia, como gritava. Eu esperava que não houvesse mais ninguém na casa. Ou isso seria vergonhoso demais.

Quando eu pensava que não agüentaria mais, as mãos, a boca, Edward, tudo parou. E então ele falou:

- Você está pronta para mim. – Não era uma pergunta, e eu sabia que era verdade. – Prometa que vai me dizer se eu a machucar.

- Tudo bem. – Simples. Fácil. Era o certo.

E ele se posicionou na minha entrada, começando bem devagar. Eu fechei os olhos. Doía só um pouco, mas a dor era imediatamente anestesiada por seu membro frio.

- Olhe para mim, Bella. – Eu olhei. Não era preciso pedir duas vezes.

E ele foi entrando, bem devagar, mas nunca desviando o seu olhar. Quando ele parou, eu sabia que ele já estava todo em mim, e ele era...grande. Então eu assenti para que ele continuasse, já ansiosa pelo que viria.

E ele começou a se movimentar, primeiro devagar, depois aumentando o ritmo, ainda incentivado pelos meus gemidos. O que eu sentia era forte demais, parecia que eu iria explodir. E quando eu pensava que não poderia sentir mais prazer, o meu interior pareceu se apertar ao redor de Edward, e então, De repente todas as estrelas no céu explodiram sob os meus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que eu via Edward jogar a sua cabeça para trás, gritando, enquanto eu sentia algo gelado se espalhar dentro de mim. Era isso, eu havia morrido, e estava no Paraíso, e esse momento não podia ser mais perfeito.

Eu não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca. E então, quando eu finalmente conseguia respirar denovo, Edward saiu de cima de mim, me abraçando.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – Três palavras, sete letras. E isso bastava, para sempre.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. – A sinceridade tingia as suas palavras com algo que eu não poderia descrever.

Mesmo tentando resistir, eu adormeci. E sonhei, com o anjo mais perfeito que poderia existir. Edward. E, mesmo sonhando o mais doce dos sonhos, eu sabia que, quando eu acordasse, a realidade seria mil vezes melhor. E foi com este pensamento que eu acordei.

Abri os olhos e vi o anjo em frente a mim. Ele sorria.

- Bom Dia. – Ele disse enquanto beijava suavemente os meus lábios.

- Bom Dia, Amor. – E disse, lhe abraçando.

- Ontem foi a melhor noite da minha existência, obrigado. – Ele não poderia estar mais agradecido do que eu.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer. – Dito isso, só o que eu pude fazer foi sorrir.

- Bom, eu acho melhor descermos. – Ele me disse sorrindo. – Todos lá embaixo estão ansiosos, Emmett já está até pensando em subir aqui.

- Ah, Meu Deus! – Agora eu estava assustada. – Eles ouviram?! – Perguntei, alarmada.

- Acho que foi meio impossível para eles não ouvirem. – Eu estava realmente envergonhada, mas esse sentimento não durou muito, pois eu sabia que não deveria me envergonhar da melhor sensação que eu já senti na vida.

Dei uma risada contida, surpreendendo Edward. Olhei para ele com um olhar de justificativa e dei de ombros.

Porque nada nesse mundo poderia tirar a minha felicidade naquele momento.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Me – Sum 41**

I don't want this moment, to ever end,

Where everything's nothing, without you.

I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,

Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.

Through it all, I made my mistakes.

I stumble and fall,

But I mean these words.

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.

These words are mine and so,

I hold on to this moment you know.

Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.

And pieces of memories fall to the ground.

I know what i did and so, I won't let this go.

And it's true, I am nothing without you.

All the streets, where I walked alone,

With nowhere to go.

Have come to an end.

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.

These words are mine and so,

I hold on to this moment you know.

Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,

When you don't know what you're looking to find.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,

When you just never know what you will find.

I don't want this moment to ever end.

Where everything's nothing without you.

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.

These words are mine and so,

I hold on to this moment you know.

Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Aaaah, finalmente acabou! Achei lindo o final, e vocês? Coloquei a letra dessa música pq eu me inspirei nela pra fazer esse capítulo *--* Alguém aí deve ter reconhecido, é a música que toca no final do sétimo episódio da 1ª temporada de Gossip Girl, simplesmente perfeiro *-* Até as falas, eu coloquei a mesma coisa que o Chuck e a Blair falam *--* Bom, eu chorei naquel capítulo, mas, lágrimas à parte, o que vocês acharam? Reviews please, eu realmente preciso saber!**

**You Know You Love Me, **

**XOXO,**

**S.**


End file.
